transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Jazz Gets Fired Up Pt. 2
Jazz receives a radio message from Brainstorm: "Hmmm, Director Jazz, I have a docket here... It seems Crosshairs was assisting you with some power systems... I'm not sure about the syntax of his notes." There is a short pause as he reads the note once again, "Something about a refocusing of a weapion system. I'm not sure. Would you happen to have any idea what he is on about? Jazz sends a radio message to Brainstorm: "I sure do homie! Sca-dadd-le over to the Laboratory and we'll get cookin' on this mission. I'd love a hand if you can put that great processor of yours to work." Brainstorm walks in mumbling to himself, "Indeed Arcana, I agree but the nutrons that it would take to construct the nanite could..." he stops and grins behind his faceplate and says, "Director, Greetings." he walks around towards Jazz around the equpiment. "I'm sorry about the cryptic message but i couldn't understand Crosshairs writing... Almost a diffrent language." he laughs. "No problemo Brainstorm! Crosshairs can be cooky like that, but he did a great job in gettin' out to a good start with this operation." Jazz motions to a box of shiny parts that sparkle under the lights above. "It took a little work, but him and I cleaned up all these old parts we found inside Trypti's iron belly. Cross got rid of all the bad parts, but now we're just tryin' to figure out the proper schematic to get my body rockin' like it's 1999! Ya dig?!" The Intelligence Director motions to a floating 3D-model of himself. Jazz's chest sits open with a bunch of techincal data and parts flashing in various places. "I tried to find Cross today, but the cat's probably off on one of his treasure hunts at the nearest bargain bazar or something, hah! Think you can hook me up with some help pal?!" Brainstorm walks over and take a look at the parts and says, "Hmmm, a partical cannon, class three, Normally used for mining but recently converted into some of the more suprising weapon systems. Also a Flux range... Not seen one of those for quite a while... And a Tech Nine plasma array... Normally they are used in focusing weapon systems to increase their range..." Brainstorm looks up at the schematics and nods as he considers the problem of installing the systems correctly and most efficently to cause the correct effect. Brainstorm walks over to the nearest console and starts typing, a blue beam surround Jazz for a second then flashes away as it quickly scans the intelligence Director. Brainstorm then says, "Well Director, Good News, With the information on the docket from Crosshairs and the equipments status, I think we could start an upgrade of your combat systems... Well to be exact your ranged weapion systems. It's really a shame there isn't a class five pulse beam emitter, But beggers indeed cannot be choosers." he emits a chuckle. For a second, Jazz looks around as the bright blue beam wraps around him. "Yo! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Beam me up Brainy!" Once the scan is complete, the visored Autobot glances over at the 3D holographic image of himself. "I'll be honest with ya. Crosshairs did a slammin' job of puttin' this techincal program together. Let's cross our fingers and hope all this work pays off!" Picking up one of the larger parts, Jazz grins evily as he wields the partical cannon. "I'd be totally Dirty Harry if I was carryin' one of these the next time Galvatron had some lame 'I'm gonna tear ya apart' thing to say! Probably a little too much for me right now though. Maybe we can just use some of the parts within these weapons to give my tactical systems a boost?" Brainstorm walks over to a dusty medical bed that seems to have been stored here, He throws the dust cloth from the top making a cloud of dust around the room. He presses a button on a console and the dust is sucked into a vent in the wall. He walks over and presses a button on the bed and set it into a chair formation. as he tilts and bends into the shape of a massive cybertronian chair Brainstorm walks over to a cabinet and takes out a draw full of nasty looking tools. He places them on a table on the side of the chair and says, "Director please sit, This shouldn't take too long, Crosshairs has done a great job of recalibrating the equipment to your power consumption needs. From my inital estimates your ranged attacks will do between eighteen and twenty two percent more damage to your target per shot... depending on the inital strength of the attack..." he pauses as he considers his maths, It sounded correct but he checks it just incase, "Due to randomness that needs to be added to most equasions that pertain to the outside world, the likely hood that the attack will convert the power ranged from a class 4 blast to a class 6, A significent change indeed..." He then takes out what seems to be a large laser scalpel from a draw. Somewhere, the trippy Twilight Music is playing. Or at least it seems like it. Then you realize, Jazz is /actually/ playing just a few bars from his head-mounted speakers as he offers a grin. "Alright Doc! Don't go Darth Vader on me with that laser scalpel! Just do what ya do best!" Almost jumping into the chair with enthusiasm, the Director looks down a bit as a sound whirls to life from within his Porsche chest hood. Then an instant later, it flaps open in all the beauty of robot nature. Cover your eyes little robots! "Alright, I'm routing my power back through my auxillary conduits so I don't give you an atomic static shock once ya get to work." Jazz offers a smile, but it's hidden behind the underside of his hood at the moment. "I'm all yours Brainstorm! Let's get rockin'!" Brainstorm take out some large cables from the box and laughs as he says, "Director, Your not the first Autobot or even Decepticon i've worked on. And to be exact, a static shock is the least of my problems. I recall a time when a fellow medical professionl accidently linked the power systems primary feedback loop into the lasercore! trust me, The cleaning crew took days to totally clean the lab..." he laughs as if it was a small joke but really as he told his almost shocking tail he attacked a set of cables to Jazz's chest and already gained access to his primary power core. Brainstorm then slowly unclips a few linkages and is bathed in a warm glow from Jazz's power reactor. Brainstorm stop and says, "Dear me... Director, Was you aware you have a damaged cascade coil?" Quickly almost faster then optics can see Brainstorm rushes to the box and picks up a peice of equipment and dismantles it revealing a number of parts that seem to be bigger then the original peice. He then with the hands of a master machanic slides a peice of equipment into Jazz's powercore and then slowly take out a charred and blackend peice of metal. Once again, Jazz's facial expressions are hid by the faux-German hood that's been polished brilliantly by the repair bay crew. If only they had spotted that darned cascade coil though. "Oh yea?! Well, I kinda knew about it, but I didn't want to be a buzz-kill when all the gumbies were havin' a good time sweatin' to the oldies with me! Thanks!" The Director feels his circuits humm with a bit more vigor as Brainstorm attaches a new cascade coil into place. "Wow! That feels great Doc! You sure, you didn't sneak one of Ultra Magnus' power cells into me?! Feel like I could throw down like a champ right now! Let me in the ring Mickey! I can clobber that Ruskie!" The nearest human might recognize the 'Rocky' reference, while the rest of the Autobots might just wonder what in the world Jazz was talking about. No matter how eccentric the blue-visored bot could be sometimes, he still managed to get the job done and that's why Rodimus Prime had appointed him his right-hand man. Optimus too, but he was now lookin' down from above. R-I-P buddy! Brainstorm stands back and shakes his head, "Director, If you would have took a shot at the range of fifty seven point size megahertz your whole lasercore would have been wiped by a cascade powersurge. I may not outrank you, But as the person who is currently upgrading and repairing you... I must state for the record in the most serious terms, Do not leave something like that ever again... I have enough problems with things i can repair and i don't want shocks that high ranking members of the faction are dropping down dead..." he shakes his head and waits to clear his head for a moment then says, "I must appologise director, My words are just from the shock of seeing that... I wasn't expecting something that... dangerous." He shakes his head once again and with forced cheerfullness says, "Well back to the matter at hand." he walks back to the box and takes out the partical cannon and removes it outer casing and places the parts on the table to the side. Brainstorm then continues to dismantal parts inside Jazz's chest and add the parts and replace unneeded bits of the Autobot Intelligence Directors weapon systems. "I feel where you're comin' from Brainstorm, but sometimes you just gotta suck it up when others are followin' you into battle my man. You ever heard the phrase, 'live like you're dying'? I know some of the bravest humans rock that philosophy. Eh...but I'll save the sociology for another time. Ya dig?!" Jazz squirms as a few bolts of energy race down his sensor paths. "Hey man! No need to turn up the juice! Hah, I might have to file a malpractice suit or something." Stilling dawning a silvery grin, Jazz can slowly feel himself radiating a stronger energy than he had before. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, or perhaps Brainstorm was really going above and beyond to use all the refurbished parts that he had at his disposal. "Things are feelin' good pal! I think we'll get to that finish line in no time! Ole!" "Live and fight another day is another more fitting expression..." sighs Brainstorm, He's seen this before commanders caring more about success then their own well being. Brainstorm walks back to the box and takes out the last item. He examines it and says, "This one can slot right in, It doesn't need to be configured to be used with your current systems. I will just need to reconfigure the bypass loop for install..." he pauses as he makes the changes as he says it and installs the item, "to be successful. Yes... One moment director." Brainstorm then quickly reattaches a number of linkages and removes the bypass cables as he walks back to the console and starts a simulator, he runs it at top speed so he can determin the outcome. He then walks back to Jazz and says, "I'm sorry... But it took me fifteen seconds longer then i estimated... Besides that, it was a total success." he emits a chuckle as he continues, "Director, I would suggest two things bit i feel you will only do one of these... firstly, I suggest that you test you upgraded systems in the training room. And secondly the suggestion i know you will not follow, Keep out of any form of combat for the next few days, Your systems are now stronger but they still need to settle in..." With another whirl of circuitry buzzing, Jazz drops his Porsche hood back into proper place revealing a very happy Autobot. "If you looked more like Arcee, I'd wanna kiss you, but then Springer would go Hulk on me, so instead...how about this?!" The Autobot pops out of the work chair and raises two arms into the air. "Slap me some robo-skin homie! Two high fives! Humans do it all the time whenever someone does a good job!" Once the Earth custom is complete, Jazz springs around the room like a boxer in pre-fight mode. "Oh, I'm definitely gonna rock this new upgrade in the training room. I gotta see exactly what I'll be working with. Probably should get a sucke..I mean uh...pal to help me fine tune everything." The Director chuckles as he pats Brainstorm on the shoulder appreciatively. "You did good man. I'm glad we got you smart dudes workin' for us and not against us! Next Christmas party, I'll definitely owe you an extra stocking stuffer!" With that, Jazz twirls around and forgets about addressing the warning to stay out of combat for a few days. Afterall, a life spent following the rules never really worked for a courageous special agent.